Sterben
by Lerche
Summary: Die Geschichte ist so weit abgeschlossen. Wer stirbt?? Rätselt mit, vielleicht verrate ich es dann!
1. Default Chapter

Sterben  
  
I  
  
Sein Blick war kraftlos geworden. Tropfen für Tropfen rann das Leben aus seinem Leib. Er war allein. Einmal mehr war er wieder allein. Aber keine Träne des Selbstmitleids rann aus seinen Augen. Keine Träne war dafür übrig. Er weinte nicht oft. Selten, wenn er es sich recht überlegte. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann es das letzte Mal gewesen war. Weiter floss sein Leben davon, haltlos, wie nie da gewesen. Er war allein. Niemand würde um ihn trauern. Es hätte ihm Schmerzen bereiten sollen, doch er empfand ihn nicht. Keine Tränen für ihn. Aber er würde zurückkehren. Er würde...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Welt und Charaktere sind von J.K. Rowling  
  
Kommentar: Meine erste Fanfiction. Rätseln wer hier stirbt ist erlaubt und erwünscht ; )  
  
Autor: Carem Tyro  
  
Kontakt: CaremTyro@yahoo.de 


	2. II

II  
  
Der kleine Junge starrte ihn fassungslos an. Wie gebannt sah er zu ihm auf. Sein Mund stand offen. Entsetzen und zugleich Neugier erkannte er.  
  
Ja, dachte er, komm. Komm zu mir. Seiner trockenen Kehle entrang sich ein heiseres Krächzen.  
  
Der kleine Junge zuckte zurück.  
  
Weiter spürte er sein Leben schwinden. Müde, er war so entsetzlich müde. Sein Kopf war schwer. So schwer. Er machte dem kleinen Jungen keinen Vorwurf. Er konnte doch nichts für seine eigene Dummheit. Musste er ihn aber so anstarren? Er war nackt, der alten Herrlichkeit und Pracht beraubt. Nichts von seiner Kraft war ihm mehr geblieben.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Welt und Charaktere sind von J.K. Rowling  
  
Kommentar: Meine erste Fanfiction. Rätseln wer hier stirbt ist erlaubt und erwünscht ; )  
  
Danke an alle die gelesen und geschrieben haben!  
  
Autor: Carem Tyro  
  
Kontakt: CaremTyro@yahoo.de 


	3. III

III  
  
Damals! Ach damals! Er blickte auf sein Leben zurück, wie es aus ihm strömte. Was war das für eine Zeit gewesen. Das schwache Herz versuchte, schneller zu schlagen. Die Erinnerung schmerzte, brannte tief in seiner Seele und ließ ihn nur noch leerer zurück: Er war allein. Keine Empfindung rührte ihn mehr. Hatte sie es je getan? Doch sein Leben war schon soweit aus ihm gewichen, dass er dazu nicht mehr fähig war. Kein Gefühl mehr. Nur der kleine Junge, der mit offenem Mund starrte.  
  
Sieh mich doch nicht so an! Dachte er, Sieh mich nicht mit diesen großen Augen an.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Welt und Charaktere sind von J.K. Rowling  
  
Kommentar: Meine erste Fanfiction. Rätseln wer hier stirbt ist erlaubt und erwünscht ; )  
  
Autor: Carem Tyro  
  
Kontakt: CaremTyro@yahoo.de 


	4. IV

IV  
  
Weiter und weiter verließ ihn das Leben. Er spürte die Kälte mit der sich der Tod ankündigte. Wie fürchtete er diesen Augenblick. Er würde zurückkommen. Man würde ihn nicht vergessen. Und er war ja nicht allein! Da war ja dieser kleine Junge. Die Verwunderung und Neugier waren aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. Stummes Entsetzen zeichnete sich ab. Ob er wohl so etwas gesehen hatte? Ahnte er, was mit ihm geschah? Er konnte die Augen komm noch offen halten. Er wollten einen Blick in die klaren, jungen Augen werfen, um sich in ihnen zu spiegeln. Jenseits von allem Entsetzen waren sie klar.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Welt und Charaktere sind von J.K. Rowling  
  
Kommentar: Meine erste Fanfiction. Rätseln wer hier stirbt ist erlaubt und erwünscht ; )  
  
Autor: Carem Tyro  
  
Kontakt: CaremTyro@yahoo.de 


	5. V

V  
  
Mühevoll hob er den Kopf. Qualvoll lange richtete er seinen ersterbenden Blick in die klaren, grünen Augen. Er sah sich selbst entgegen. Entsetzen und Furcht, die sich schon in dem Gesicht des kleinen Jungen spiegelten, trafen nun auch sein sonst so unerschütterliches Herz. Er war eine Abscheulichkeit! Entsetzt warf er den Kopf zurück. Tiefe Verzweiflung wühlte in ihm. Wie grausam der Tod war, hatte er nie geahnt. Seine Kehle war trocken wie Staub. Keine Kraft blieb ihm, seinem Entsetzen Luft zu machen. Verzweifelt suchte er seine letzte Macht, doch er fand nur noch Leere. So ging es also zu Ende.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Welt und Charaktere sind von J.K. Rowling  
  
Kommentar: Vorletzter Teil! Danke an alle, die bisher gelesen haben und vielleicht weiterlesen wollen.  
  
@Nibin: Vielen, vielen Dank! Es ist schön zu wissen, dass trotzdem jemand weiter liest.  
  
Autor: Carem Tyro  
  
Kontakt: CaremTyro@yahoo.de 


	6. VI

VI  
  
Nie hatte er empfunden. Nie hatte er, in seinem langem Leben, solches Entsetzen gespürt. Sein immer schwächer werdendes Herz setzt zum ersten Mal aus. Nein! Dachte er panisch. So wollte er nicht enden. Nicht so! Nicht mit diesem kleinen, entsetzten Jungen vor sich, der wie gebannt auf ihn starrte. Was glaubte er bloß von ihm? Er war kein Monstrum, wie er ihn jetzt sah. Unvorstellbarer Schmerz durchflutete ihn, als sein Herz zerbarst. Ein letztes Mal riss er die Augen auf und sah eine Narbe auf der Stirn des kleinen Jungen, den taubes Entsetzen lähmte. Albus, mein alter Freund, warum? ...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Welt und Charaktere sind von J.K. Rowling  
  
Kommentar: So endet es, um neu zu beginnen...  
  
Danke an alle, die gelesen und gerätselt haben. Ich möchte eigentlich nicht aufklären, wer da gestorben ist. Bisher lagen alle leider falsch (aber ich gebe zu, es war auch nicht besonders eindeutig).  
  
Widmung: An den Ewig Sterbenden Immer Wiedergeborenen, der erst wieder im fünften Band einen würdigen Auftritt erhält.  
  
Autor: Carem Tyro  
  
Kontakt: CaremTyro@yahoo.de 


End file.
